cpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper is a pirate penguin who sails on his own ship, the Migrator to Rockhopper Island. The Voyage there and back takes around two months. Rockhopper will sail to Rockhopper Island continuously, finding and making treasure on the way. He comes to Club Penguin and stays for 1-2 weeks. He is the cause for many parties and events in Club Penguin such as the Fall Fair and Pirate Party. Rockhopper decorates his ship for the occasions. He sells his treasure in the Ships Hold, brining one free item and a few members-only ones. He always docks at the Beach, but when he is near shore, Penguins can track his progress to shore four days before the docking, from the Beacon Telescope. Rockhopper has a puffle called Yarr, who is a red puffle which he found flating on a piece of wood while nearing Rockhopper island on his first voyage. He then went and brought back more red puffles from Rockhopper Island, and now they can be adopted at the Pet Shop. He outlines his voyages in his own Journal, which is now in the Book Room. He no longer writes in it, because of the 2008 Disaster and the sinking of his ship. Rockhopper can be found almost anywhere on the island when he has arrived. Mostly he is at the Iceberg, Dock, Beach and Plaza, but he can be seen at the Forest or the Cove too. But mostly, he hangs around on his ship. When you find him, you can click on his player card to recieve a gift, the Autographed Background for Rockhopper. There are two styles for Rockhopper, one is now rare and is no longer given, the other can now be collected should you find him. Rockhopper used to give out an eyepatch. The Robot Problem Many penguins who find him think he is a robot controlled by a Computer. This is not true and it sometimes results into Rockhopper loosing his temper and leaving. Him, like Sensei, Gary or Cadence is controlled by an employee of Club Penguin at Canada. There robots are called Bots, and Rockhopper deny's being one, truthfully with sayings like "Arr! I be no Computer!" or, when he looses his tember, he shouts "YOU BE THE ROBOT!" and then logs out. Him being a real penguin is confirmed in the Developer Blog. Rockhopper also performs actions which cannot be done by a computer. For example, when playing Hide and Seek, Rockhopper finds penguins hiding under rocks or boulders of snow. Penguins mistake him as a bot when he stands and does not respond to anyone. This is simply a bug. During these bugs, which happen when there is an overcrowded room, penguins can still click on him to find his player card and recive their present. Games Rockhopper can play Rockhopper Says, Hide and Seek, or Tag with penguins. Rockhopper Says is a version of the popular party game, Simon Says. It follows the same rules. For example, Rockhopper will say "ROCKHOPPER SAYS SMILE!" and the penguins would produce a smile emote, until Rockhopper would say "NOW SAY PIZZA!" and the penguins who did the pizza emote would be wrong. Hide and seek is played mostly in the forest, because penguins can hide behind rocks and trees. Rockhopper would come near a penguin, say "Looks Closer!" and finaly find the penguin. Tag is a simple game. Rockhopper would say "Tag! Ye be it!" and start walking around the room. No-one in particular was it, because many people were crowded around Rockhopper at these times. thumb|300px|left|Rockhopper plays all the games above Bringings to Club Penguin Rockhopper has been a vaild contribution to Club Penguin. He has brought many rare treasures for Non members and Members alike, and sold them at his store in the Ships Hold, called Rockhoppers Rare Items. He has made many parties, such as the Pirate Party and Fall Fair. The Fall Fair proved a great success, and it happenes every year. Pirate Party The Pirate Party was brought with Rockhopper's arrival, and had a scavenger hunt with the Paper Boat Hat reward (shown left). Rockhopper left around four days before the party was over. When the party ended, the pin, which was a gemstone in a treasure chest, was moved. Many rare pirate iems were brought back on this party, such as the striped shirt and eyepatches. Fall Fair The Fall Fair (2007) was first a mysterious pile of boxes in the Lighthouse with a note warning not to open before fall. Rockhopper brought these boxes of his ship before he left. A week before the party, there was a sneak peek of the party. It was different to other parties. Penguins would play different fair games and win tickets, which they would exchange for rewards (shown right). The fair was so popular that it returned in 2008 along with a members only stall and members only games. It is likely to return in 2009 and later years. Finding Rockhopper Rockhopper can be found on populated servers. He is rarely on servers on the third server page below. He is mostly on Blizzard, Mammoth and Alphine. He will not be on the mountain or dojo. He is rarely at the Mine areas. He can mostly be found near the sea. This includes the Iceberg, Dock, Cove and Beach. He is also sometimes at the Plaza. With the addition of the new games he plays, he is sometimes at the Forest too. Mostly he will be on the Migrator. Either on the Ships Hold or Decks. He is rarely on the Crows Nest or Captains Quarters, because not everyone has the Key to the door. He wears the name Rockhopper and is a red penguin with a pirates hat and a black beard. He also has dark eyebrows but these are not shown on his penguin appearance. Trackers Rockhopper trackers are very common. Some of them work, some of them do not. The ones that work are ones that are updated when someone tells the tracker updater that he has been sighted. Others simply make a random guess. It is highly unrecommended to trust any tracker. The best way of finding him with help is either useing the tips above or going to a Rockhopper Finding Chat, where many penguins are looking for him. Many of these can be found where there are trackers.You could sometimes see him in the book room(coffee shop) upstairs but mostly on mammoth,blizzard and alphine. thanks for reading by monther8 Player Card Rockhopper's player card is unique. He has a special pose, just like other famous penguins. He also has a special background, which is not the one he hands out. Rockhoppers player card has changed over the years. There are still wierd things about it, however. For example, the Buddy icon is behind the background. The Buddy icon also symbolises Rockhopper being your buddy, but he does not show up as a friend online on the servers or your buddy card. Old Player Card *This is the oldest player card of Captain Rockhopper. He has the same pose and background, but he lacks the Members Badge. This is because they were not released during this player card. You cannot report Rockhopper. You cannot be buddies with him, but you can send him postcards. Rockhopper did not have Yarr as a walking pet during these times. The Get Gift Icon is a wink, not a present like it is now. It looks much like the Add Buddy icon, which is probably the reason why it was changed. This gift was an Eyepatch. Autographs were not given out until later. An eyepatch was already a free item at Rockhoppers Shop while it was being given out. Players can go to Rockhoppers Igloo. His igloo is the Migrator, Many penguins hate this option because, thinkign that Rockhopper has an igloo, they click on it and go to the Migrator, and they cannot get back into the room where they met Rockhopper because its full. Rockhopper is known to say "Arr! Igloos be too cold for me!" Penguins were allowed to send mail to Rockhopper. This is banned now because so many penguins send "Be my Buddy!" or "Your Cool!" cards to Rockhopper, slowing the system. He constantly kept saying "Thanks for the postcards, lads!" to many penguins. Rockhopper can add people as buddies, but is known not to, even if they send postcards. Penguins were allowed to Ignore Rockhopper. No-one actually used this feature at all. Ignoreing him would blank all of what he says. Because no-one wants to ignore him, this feature is removed from the modern player card. Very few remain with Rockhopper on their ignore list, unless he was automatically removed from all ignore lists when the player card update was made. New Player Card Many changes were made to the new player card. First of all, the big with the Buddy icon being behind the background was fixed, and it was replaced with a different emote. His pose and background stayed the same, as did his name. All the options apart from the Get Gift option were disabled. The Get Gift icon was changed because the old one looked to much like Add Buddy. He now gives out Autographed backgrounds. Players can no longer go to the Migrator, send mail or ignore Rockhopper. They never could find his whereabouts or report him. Only the Get Gift icon was saved. Players must find him to get the gift. Newest Player Card Rockhopper has a newer player card. The one he uses currently. The Buddy icon is replaced with a Level 5 Member icon. There are no changes to the Pose or Background apart from the addition of Yarr to Rockhopper's side. Yarr can no longer be seen on the Migrator when Rockhopper is walking him. The Get Gift Icon is not changed. Disney World Appearance Rockhopper made an Appearance in Disney World, Florida with a blue penguin as a character in a costume. He gave out coin codes to people and let photos to be taken. The Code unlocked a rare background with the Blue Penguin (Bambadee?) on it. This is a very rare background.